Welcome to Burlesque
by ShayxxRosie
Summary: Ron convinces Kim to go to a new bar called Burlesque


**A.N.: This story came to me via my lovely girlfriend. We Were listening Welcome to Burlesque by Cher and we were like, that's TOTALLY Shego. So. I wrote a small one shot featuring this song. I don't own Kim Possible. Or Cher's song. **

"Come on KP, it'll be fun!" The redhead groaned as her current boyfriend, Ron, was aggravating her to go to a new bar in town, called Burlesque. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Alright, fine." She finally gave up, letting the blonde win this time. The boy smiled a cheeky smile, hugging his loving girlfriend.

"It'll be an awesome way to spend your twenty first birthday KP, it'll be the bondiggidy!" Kim only smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Alright Ron, I'll meet you there." Ron fist pumped, yelling a "Booyah!" before running out of the house. Kim chuckled and went upstairs, getting ready for tonight.

It was about 7:30 when Kim was ready. Her hair was in a lazy ponytail that laid on the nape of her neck. Her dress was a brightest purple that complemented her eyes quite well, so she thought. Her heels were black, two inches, making her taller than Ron. She giggled, seeing his pout from being short in her head. She put on the last bit of her makeup, grabbed her purse, and then headed out the door.

The bar was on Main Street, people were already lined up outside the door. Kim scanned the crowd for her boyfriend, whom she eventually found. He was waving his hands, that same goofy grin plastered on his face. She only smiled and chuckled, heading up to the blonde. They waited in line for a good thirty minutes. The bouncer at the front gave them a look over.

"What brings Kim Possible to Burlesque?" He asks, his voice gruff, but gentle.

"Her twenty first birthday." Ron answered before Kim could open her mouth. The bouncer gave a half grin.

"Happy birthday Ms. Possible." He undid the rope, and let the two partners in.

The bar was dimly light. There were tables and booths spread around, the bar itself was quite fancy, the glass had designs, and the bartender were dressed nicely. There was a stage up front. Kim did a double take. If Ron brought her to a strip bar, she was going to kill him. They took their seats, a waiter came up to them. He was dark headed, barely over twenty one.

"May I get you anything?" He asks sweetly. Kim smiles.

"You have any Strawberry Daiquiri?" She asks. He grins.

"Of course." He answers, he turns to Ron, "You sir?" Ron hesitates, thinking a moment.

"Scotch on the Rocks please." The waiter smiles and nods.

"I'll return in just a moment." He walks away. Kim looks around, scanning the crowd.

"What kind of bar are we in?" Kim asks. Ron grins.

"You'll see." The lights went out, then a spotlight lights up on stage.

"Now for the lovely, Emerald!" An announcer spoke loudly, as the name was said the crowd went wild. Kim tilted her head.

"Emerald?" She asks quietly. The waiter came back to the table with their drinks.

"Enjoy." He whispers. Kim picked up the drink and began to lift it to her lips, the curtains drew back, a slender…pale leg appeared in the light, the figure slowly moved forward, revealing none other than…

"Shego!?" Kim said, her eyes widened. The redhead hadn't seen the black haired vixen since the Lowardian invasion, which was 3 years ago. Shego was wearing a silky, black dress, holding a microphone. Music started playing, Shego gave a chesire grin, took a breath…and started singing.

"Show a little more,

Show a little less,

Add a little smoke

Welcome to Burlesque,"

Shego smirked, making eye contact with Kim, whose eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open.

"Everything you dream of,

But never can possess

Nothing's what it seems

Welcome to Burlesque,

Oh, everyone is buying,

Put your money in my hand,

If you got a little extra

Well, give it to the band,

You may not be guilty

But you're ready to confess

Tell me what you need,

Welcome to Burlesque,"

Shego twirled, her hand moving along her thigh, moving up her body in a seductive matter. Kim's felt a blush start on the base of her neck.

"You can dream of Coco,

Do it at your risk

The Triplets grant you mercy

But not your every wish,

Jesse keeps you guessing,

So cool and statuesque

"Behave yourself" says Georgia

Welcome to Burlesque,"

Shego walked away, swaying her hips moving to the beat, Kim felt the blush rush up to her face. She spun around, resuming her song.

"Oh, everyone is buying,

Put your money in my hand,

If you want a little extra,

Well, you know where I am,"

Shego winked at the crowd, causing the men to go wild. They whistled and hollered, even Ron gave a yell.

"Something very dark

Is playing with your mind

It's not the end of days,

It's just a bump and grind

Show a little more

Show a little less

Add a little smoke

Welcome to…

Shego took a breath, hitting the highest note Kim had ever heard.

"Burlesque!"

The music stopped, Shego looked at Kim, winked, and walked off stage, her hips still swaying. The men were whistling and yelling for an encore. Kim's mouth was still an "o" when the song was over. Ron looked over at his girlfriend.

"KP?" he asked. Kim shook her head, and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." She said.

-Shego…damn why are you gorgeous?- She inwardly fought with herself.

"Uh, miss?" Kim snapped her head to the left, and saw the waiter who gave them their drinks. She smiled.

"Yes?" She asked, He handed her a piece of paper.

"This is for you." Kim looked at him puzzled, and took the paper, murmuring a soft "thank you." She opened the paper.

_I hope you liked the show Cupcake, it was for you._

_-Emerald._

She scanned the crowd, looking for the pale woman. She found Shego, sitting by the bar, giving her a charming smile. She winked. Kim blushed and looked away shyly.

-Sometimes you're a handful- Kim thought, smiling shyly.


End file.
